sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
Toad is the greatest character of all time, the king of all Dimensional Clash, the master of the Omniverse. Well, not really, but he certainly is an okay guy. Toad plays a major supporting role in the Super Mario series of video games, acting as Princess Peach's attendant. This particular Toad enjoys sports, racing, and handing out free items to the Mario Bros. whenever they enter his house. He's also rather fond of adventure. Personality While Toad may be a bit (read:a LOT) of a coward, that doesn't change the fact that he has a good heart. He can certainly fake a bold personality pretty dang well, although he's the first to hide behind a taller person's shin if trouble escalates. When called upon, however, his reliability is unmatched: on top of using power-ups to give himself a boost, he also gives power-ups to others that need them. Toad is kind of sarcastic, though overall he's a nice guy. He has a tendency to break the fourth wall, acknowledging in previous Clashes that he was a character in a video game. He also acknowledges the fact that Dimensional Clash is a roleplay, and even goes to the extent of using literary devices and plot devices to his advantage, as shown when he uses the frequently-used timeskip to escape Smaug. Toad is also a bit lazy, in a way, since he didn't want to take the long way and do all the Snowhead puzzles (though whether this qualifies as "lazy" is debatable). Toad provides a lot of comic relief for EropsToad's posts. In one instance, in a rather blunt reference to the Ben Drowned segment, kingkong.wmv, Toad goofs off with the Goron mask before finally resolving to go into the Snowhead Temple and stop the eternal winter from destroying the Goron people. Toad is genuinely caring and moderately reasonable, as he was able to defuse a situation with Heron and Gantu without a single shot fired. He seems to also have a bit of a paternal instinct, despite being a mushroom that reproduces asexually by the production of spores. This gentler aspect of Toad appears when Toad tries to protect Clay from bad stuff and teach him good values like friendship, happiness, and family. Abilities So far, Toad has used a few items, including the Boomerang Suit, the Hammer Suit, and the Fire Flower. Toad has also exhibited proficiency at playing trombone. Toad also has a pretty good memory, having memorized the steps to take in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask at Snowhead Mountain. Goron Mask Toad, when equipped with the Goron mask, can transform into a Goron avatar. Toad becomes much heavier and can pound the ground in Goron form with ease. He can also roll into a ball and smash into targets in order to bust through them or deal damage. Toad can also perform punches and gains an immunity to fire (first demonstrated in the "King Kong" goof-off session). Toad's trombone is replaced by a set of marching tenor drums, paralleling the Drums of Sleep. Story Arisevos On Arisevos, Toad wakes up drowning in the water as Zinnia saves his bum from sleeping with the fishes. (Though he promptly freaks out about Salamence.) Attacked by Kroenen, Salamence beasts it up with its Mega Evolution and escapes with Toad and Zinnia intact, landing on a ravaged village, promptly assaulted by the giant mosasaur. Along with Robin, Toad deals one of two final, simultaneous blows to the mosasaur's head, killing it and triggering the location shift to the 1836 United States. California Instead of spawning near the Alamo like the other characters, Toad spawns near where John Sutter's mill would stand at the time of the Gold Rush. Toad finds gold nuggets and a Chaos Emerald. Very quickly after meeting Follow Dreams on his subsequent nature hike does he get assaulted by Weegee and tied up in chains. Toad thinks quickly to wriggle out of the chains before Rosalina saves him from a Weegification fate by transporting him through space and time to Flynn's arcade, where he reunites with Mario. Flynn's Arcade Toad, Mario, and Donkey Kong are attacked again by Weegee, though Toad helps Mario and Donkey Kong bar the doors, escaping through the roof. However, upon CLU-2's invasion of the surface world, Toad helps somewhat with the ensuing battle. When attacked by Jafar, Toad throws Robin the Chaos Emerald that he found in California, allowing Robin to hold off Jafar with her own magic. Toad and company, after realizing that CLU's world conquest was a foregone conclusion, are whisked away to Termina. Termina Snowhead Mountain Lost and cold, Toad calls for help, and his call is answered by two kind Goron folks, named Dongoron and Borigoron. They take him into their home, and give him a boiled rock to eat (later replaced by a fish since Toad can't eat rocks). Toad tells them stories about Mario Kart and about Mario Golf, and they listen, intrigued. Toad resolves to help the Gorons' plight and sets off with a bomb bag given to him by the two Gorons. He obtains the Lens of Truth and the Goron Mask with the help of a strategy guide he memorized, and learns the Goron Lullaby to put the ghostly Biggoron blowing the tempest winds to sleep. Toad is joined by Dark Pit at the entrance of Snowhead Temple. However, instead of doing all the puzzles to get to the Goht, Toad simply smashes through all the walls and takes the direct route. (On the way, he saves Pit from a magma chamber.) After fighting Goht, Toad receives its remains and frees one of the four Terminan guardian giants, and returns with a hero's welcome to the Goron village. The Gorons name him and the others "brother", but their celebration is cut short as Captain Gantu barges in and grabs Stitch. Joined by an amorphous, shapeshifting blob called Clay, Toad and Pit chase after Gantu to save Stitch. Upon causing Gantu to turn tail, Clay curiously points its newly-developed laser weapon at Toad and company, prompting Toad to explain that killing things isn't the best way to go. It is here that Toad teaches Clay about friendship, and that Pit teaches Clay about family. The company, joined by Heron and Link (after a brief confrontation that ended in a satisfactory agreement), escapes Smaug with a timeskip and ends up at the base of the Snowhead Mountain (completely ignoring Kirby since Smaug is kind of a dragon with scary-looking spikes). Completely missing the attempted confrontation by Pokey, Toad and Pit give Clay a proper name, referring to him as Taylor, since upon analysis, Toad found that Clay took on the properties of those around it, and therefore decided to choose an androgynous name in case Clay (or, as will be referred to until further notice, Taylor) ever found itself in the midst of a crowd of nice young ladies. Termina Field Toad and Pit play tennis. Battle with Majora Toad pretty much dominates Majora by literally burying him in hammers. Disneyland Animal Kingdom Toad arrives in Animal Kingdom after beating the stuffing out of Majora in a horribly lopsided match. He witnesses the Beetleworx reconstruction effort and quite takes a liking to the construction bots, seeing that they had both efficiency and personality. There, he meets Rayman and the two of them watch the Beetleworx work. Upon learning (via the fourth wall) that Dester was going to destroy the world, Toad and Rayman have a lengthy freakout session, before resolving to put in work and stop the missile from striking Florida and annihilating everybody. Trivia * Toad's goofing-off scene with the Goron mask is based off of the kingkong.wmv segment of the creepypasta Ben Drowned. * Toad is one of two of EropsToad's characters to have been in every locations. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Mushrooms Category:Super Mario Category:Characters who have been in possession of a Chaos Emerald at some point Category:Earth elementals